The present invention relates to a retractable covering for arched windows. More specifically, the invention is a shade assembly for arched windows which can be opened and closed without manually moving the shade.
Many new buildings and homes are designed with arched windows or palladian style windows and doors. Today, there are several types of coverings available for arched windows, but many tend to be either permanently fixed, that is, not retractable, or they are manually opened and closed. While there do exist several retractable style arched window covers, these designs lack aesthetic appeal, which can severely diminish their value as a decorative item, or they are too cumbersome to use, especially for larger diameter arched windows. Due to design limitations, retractable window coverings are not available for arched windows having relatively large diameters. In addition, the mechanisms may be relatively complex or unattractive.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,195 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,380, both issued to Lance Lester, disclose a shade for use in an arched window. The shade includes a U-shaped frame with two sets of blades, each fanning out from a respective side of the frame. The blades meet at the top of the arched frame where they are latched together to hold the blades in place. The patents to Lester do not disclose a shade that can be remotely operated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,889, issued to David G. Coe, discloses an arched window shade constructed of multiple slats strung together which pivot either manually or mechanically from a rigid base to cover the window. The Coe apparatus has relatively complex structure and does not appear to cover the entire arched window.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,966, issued to Ron Fleishman et al. describes a fan-type arched window covering having compression plates which engage the opposed sides of radial pleats. Compression plates engage the opposed surfaces of the radial pleats to partially compress and rigidify the pleats. Further, the plates enable adjustment of the pleats to accommodate irregularities in the window casing with the blind supporting itself. The patent to Fleishman et al. does not disclose a window covering which can be folded or opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,680, issued to Xue discloses a retractable arched window covering. A pleated fan-style shade is attached to a hub rail on the center portion of a base attached a window sill or the like. The base hides the retracted covering, which stacks on one side of the window. The shade is suspended from an arched track member. A single activator such as a pull cord operates the shade, pulling from one side of the base to the other to completely cover the window. In another embodiment, there are two shades which are stacked on separate sides of the window. However, the patent does not disclose a covering that does not require specially-made shade members.
Consequently, there remains a need for a retractable shade assembly having a cover that can be remotely operated to in order to open or close the cover. Preferably, the covering hides the unattractive mechanical elements of the invention that are in plain view to give it an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The covering may be capable of diffusing or blocking sunlight while the covering is in the closed position. Furthermore, the covering preferably accomplishes these goals using a relatively simple mechanical assembly, and with shade members that are readily available with little or no modification.